Forsaken Wings
by RamoRazez
Summary: Forsaken by the regions he used to love, Ramo Razez is on a quest to clear his name and undercover the truth of the leagues. Along the way, he will undergo an odyssey, love, loss and change. Will he succeeded or will his secrets perish with him?
1. Chapter 1

Ramo Razez, the twenty year old seasoned trainer, sprinted through the darkness. While he heard the cries of a numerous amount of zubats, bat-like creatures that fed off the lifeblood of living animals, running through his head, he laughed to himself. He broke two basic tenants that even poke-school graduates have down. One, pack light. He was weighted down with several survival supplies that he thought he needed. Second off, small little bats are actually dangerous.

Loud screeched had rendered him temporarily deaf, so he didn't notice the young hiker girl that he smashed into. She flinched, and hit the ground hard. He turned around and shifted the bandanna on his neck to cover his face. He threw the unconscious female over his shoulder and continued to sprint towards the entrance. His legs burned from exhaustion and he cursed himself for not being more careful. Just then, he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

The land that came crashing into view was breathtaking. His black shoes smashed into the rocky ground for traction and he stopped a few feet away from the edge of a cliff. Patches and lines of forestry populated the landscape, with a few lakes here and there. Ramo realized how high he was off ground level. A fall from this distance would kill even the most sturdy of Pokemon. The zubats began to close in and there was no way down that wouldn't involve tossing the hiker girl down. Ramo was a fugitive but he was no murderer.

The zubats flew into the setting sun, but their sonar could pick nothing up that resembled the human they were pursuing. After a few minutes, they stopped their screeching and returned back to their nests.

Ramo slid the the girl off his body and gently onto the ground. The stalagmite he used to mask his and the hiker girl's body had covered his black hoodie with dirt. He sighed and brushed some of it off and took a good look at the girl.

She was a dirty blonde, with small eyebrows and a slightly angular face. She looked about nineteen or twenty, but Ramo couldn't say for sure. Her small soft lips trickled slightly red from the impact that knocked her out. Pangs of guilt hit the young man as he ran his fingers through her hair and flinched as she stirred. He pushed his sunglasses closer to his face as she awoke.

Her screech was enough to stir a resting golbat, a much more aggressive and larger evolution of the zubat, from his nest. With silent flaps he descended down towards the two trainers.

Ramo dropped her and felt embarrassment color the features hidden under his guise. He turned then and saw the golbat swooping down to claw at the young girl. He turned swiftly and threw his back into the golbat. He flinched as he felt the creature tear through the armored clothing under his shirt and rip flesh off his back. The impact of the golbat was enough to send Ramo toward the edge.

The girl screamed as she saw the young man plummet down. A white flash blinded her for a moment before a white creature with a gray underside came into view. In one hand, it held the young man and in the other, it clung to the cliff. The Aggron, the pokemon that Ramo had sent out, threw his trainer to safety and leaped at the golbat which had begun to retreat. It captured the creature in both hands.

The girl looked away as it heard the crunch of the creature. Then she looked down at the young man who had landed a few feet away from her with a thud. "You tried to kidnap me! What is wrong with you?" She yelled and kicked him as he began to rise.

Ramo felt his ribs take the impact of the hit and grunted in pain. He rolled over to his stomach and felt blood seep from the cut. "Get away…" Ramo said lowly between gritted teeth. The aggron began to make his way to the platform. "But then again, you did save me. So I do wonder what's under that mask.." She said as she kneeled next to him and slid down the bandanna. He tried to stop her, but his hands were slapped away. "You're..."She stuttered as she backed away.

In a bid to gather more space, he removed his sunglasses and revealed his sharp eyes. He stood up. "You didn't see me. I'm not here." He growled. Aggron's head appeared behind him. She quickly turned right and left and then started to run back inside the cave towards the zubats. He slid the bandanna over his face and wondered where he learned to be so scary.

Just then the platform cracked and sent the two humans and the aggron hurtling towards a massive fall. The girl screamed and Ramo's heart skipped a beat. Aggron heroically wrapped his arms around them as if to sacrifice himself to absorb the blow.

Ramo returned his pokemon into its greatball and captured the girl's hands in his. She had shut her eyes and the sensation of free falling had masked the feeling of his hands in her's.

Another bright light flashed and a large monstrous blue and black three headed creature appeared beneath them. The monster's loud screech filled the air and Ramo flinched. "Quiet, Hira, you're going to attract unneeded attention." He said as he patted the large three headed dragon type. He then turned back to the girl. "I am going to guide us down, I'm going to go west and you're going east. Understand?" He said darkly. The girl frowned and nodded, startled by the powerful creature.

As they were slowly guided down, Hira spotted three yellow creatures approaching them. Ramo took a deep breath. The sigh of such a rare dragon must have triggered the alarm of the people beneath him. Ramo turned to the human girl and frowned "I'm sorry that I got you involved in this. Kidnapping you was an accident. I will turn myself in." Ramo told her. "My name is Alice, and thank you. Ramo Razez of Hoenn." She said timidly. "But tell me is it tr-" She was interrupted when the dragonites began to surround them and unleash beastly growls. "She's not with me. I kidnapped her. Go ahead and charge me with that too. I won't fight." He told the dragonites as Hira held her dragonbreath in her throat. When they attacked anyway, Ramo realized just how deep of a conspiracy he had found himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

The orange orbs came in a barrage towards Ramo and Alice. Hydregion, the three headed dragon that Ramo and Alice were riding on, had the pure willpower to survive one of the orbs or maybe two, but the third knocked her out. The pair and the dragon crashed towards the ground.

Ramo, as he fell, turned his body so that one hand would be able to return the Hydreigon, and with the other, could catch Alice and bring her into his body. Hydreigon's pokeball released a red beam that made direct contact with the knocked out pokemon, and forced it back in to captivity. With Alice facing up and Ramo underneath her, her body took little to none of the impact.

He grunted when he hit the ground but quickly rolled away from Alice and stood. With the speed of a western gunfighter, he tossed a pokeball into the air. A white flash came from the moving object, and it blinded the three hostile dragons. A black and white horse-like pokemon originated from the pokeball and landed directly in front of the now earth-bound dragons. With one movement, it struck them down with a fierce clap of lightning.

Ramo coughed and tasted iron. Red liquid flowed from his mouth, so with his free hand wiped the blood away. He glanced at the knocked out pokemon, before he felt a debilitating amount of pain force him to his knees.

He caressed the bruise on his head as he realized he had been hit with a pokeball. He turned and found himself face to face with the tenant of said pokeball. The large, hulking creature with huge sharp teeth and two beady black eyes exhaled smoke from its nostrils.

Before Ramo could be struck down by the new pokemon, Blitzle, the horse-like pokemon mentioned earlier, smashed its body against the tremendous beast. _What is a typhlosion doing here so far from its native region?_ Ramo wondered before a voice caught his attention.

A young man appeared, maybe a year older than Ramo. Ramo's technology enhanced sunglasses quickly made an identification. "Gold" it whizzed enthusiastically. Gold was wearing black pants, a red jacket, red shoes, and a gold plated baseball cap.

"Pretty girl you got there Ramo, didn't know you were into kidnapping girls on-top of treason." Gold laughed his annoying, yet fun-loving laugh.

To the side, Typhlosion was battling hard with Blitzle.

Alice had blushed at the young boy's comment. She wasn't with Ramo, she thought to herself, but she wouldn't mind accompanying him.

"I don't want to fight you, Gold. You know I am innocent." Ramo said as he returned Blitzle. Although his Blitzle was tough, Gold's Typhlosion was at a whole different level. "I'm a hero, or I will be, after I take you back to Johto." Gold said as he sprinted at Ramo.

Johto was a region several hundred miles away from the

When Ramo turned back, Gold tackled him to the ground. Alice screamed at Gold to get off. Ramo elbowed Gold and they began to struggle for control.

A black pokeball with a silver dragon etched onto the top hit the ground. Ramo screamed.

A white flash illuminated in the setting sun. A dragon of tremendous size with two redwings and sharp eyes flew into the air. With a roar loud enough to shake the ground beneath it, it spotted Gold and spat a large fireball at him, easily the size of a small home.

Gold narrowly avoided the flames, and began to use his running shoes to get away as fast as possible.

As the massive black Salamence prepared another attack, Ramo called out to it. "Mortem! Stop!" The dragon growled and charged a blue flame in its throat. "Ramo tilted his feet and activated the running shoe mechanism. He leaped forward, using the compressed air to assist his jump, and came face to face with the dragon. He touched it gently and before Mortem could react, captured her in the black and silver pokeball.

When Ramo landed, he watched as the fire created from the dragon spread from tree to tree and created a raging fire. He turned to say something to Alice but noticed as she was gone. She had left him to fend for himself. Well, then again, he thought to himself, he did sort of kidnap the girl.

The flames of the wild fire began to roar, and it reached a heat that caused Ramo to sweat. He coughed and returned Mortem's pokeball to her place on his belt.

Sprouts of water began to originate from underneath the foliage, and extinguish the fire. Squirtls appeared, and used a coordinated effort to try to kill the fire, with a moderate amount of success.

Ramo, satisfied that he was both alone and unseen, drifted into the darkness.

Getting into this region was a bit more difficult than he expected, and now the wanted posters are sure to be put up, but at least he had arrived and still is, in one piece.

After a few hours of travel, Ramo spotted the familiar glow of light. Expecting it to come from civilization, he traveled towards it and found a populated village. The houses were styled in an archaic manner and made of ancient material. As Ramo admired the fine craftsmanship of the architecture, an old man appeared through a central door in one of the buildings. Recognition when he saw Ramo sparked in his eyes. Ramo reached for Aggron's pokeball and growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Aggron munched hungrily on his prey; iron found not too far from the edge of the mountains and on ly a few hundred feet below. Ramo sighed as he thought over the last couple weeks and stroked the neck of his blitzle.

_ Escaping from Gold was made much easier from the appearance of Mortis, the twisted Salamence that was affected by the Virus. The virus, a biological weapon made by the new council of champions that had reign over the more powerful regions. It worked by tapping into the brain of those affected and rendering their more primal state to be more aggressive. If the infection if particularly successful, it can change the biological composition of the pokemon. It was really nasty stuff, so when Ramo had found it being developed in the Johto region's mountains, he felt morally compelled to destroy it. He didn't want a repeat of the shadow pokemon incident. That's when the champion council decided to frame him for the destruction of a main building in Johto. The explosion was enough to kill two hundred people and an unknown number of pokemon. Gold, he assumed, was told by his successor that Ramo did commit that act of terrorism and Gold heroically thought he could bring him to justice. Ramo really couldn't blame Gold, and he wished things could be different. Mortis, the massive black salamence was constantly in pain, and felt nothing but anger. The only release it would have is in her pokeball, or in death. Ramo couldn't bring himself to do that. So instead, with the data destroyed on the Virus, he made an escape to Synnove region. The Synnove region was much farther back in terms of raw military and technological power, so finding him there would be much more difficult. When Ramo finally made his way into the wilderness, he had found a small village. _

_The old man had originally thought he had seen his son again, a young man who had disappeared a few weeks before. Ramo had not attacked him when he reazlied the man was not scared but surprised. As an outlaw, Ramo was always on his guard. The old man, as his usual benign nature, offered Ramo dinner, which the young man denied. The old man introduced himself as Felix, and insisted that he stayed. _

_Ramo was grateful when he ate, as he had not had a warm meal in what felt like ages. The meal was composed of simple meat and home-grown vegetables but it was more than what Ramo was used to and it was cooked with tremendous skill. When Ramo complimented the chef, he saw a young girl with pitch black hair and sparkling blue eyes walk out of the kitchen. She has small, thin frame but she walked with the upmost grace. Felix explained she was his assistant, who helped work with the horses and the house. Ramo mused for a moment over how people back in his home region, hoenn, might find that offensive, but he quickly shook the thought off. She smiled and introduced herself as Micky. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she examined Ramo. Before Ramo could respond, Felix took a loud and deep breath. He was facing out the window and a grimace was etched on his face._

_Genuinely concerned, Ramo asked him what the problem was. Felix responded that the loss of his young son had affected the home farm tremendously and it was much harder to raise the crops. Ramo looked down at the humble meal and replied that he could help. Micky grinned and Felix looked surprised. After a few sentences of confirmation, Ramo found himself sleeping in the shed._

_The next couple weeks went by so fast for the young man, as he found himself working hard on the crops, a skill he had never learned before and his attraction to the assistant. Between tending to the lifestock, and plowing the fields, Ramo found himself finally finding a home he could call his. Every day he would work in the sun, and every night he would find himself underneath an oak tree, talking and flirting with the young woman._

_Micky was from that small village since she was small, and when her parents had died from a raider attack, she was taken under the care of Felix. The young man that Ramo resembled had been like a brother to her, and she commented that he went to the forest one day and never returned. This caused curiousity about the nearby terrain and what possible secrets it could hide, but for once in his life, Ramo was able to surpress his desire for adventure._

_The night before, Ramo remembered with a large grin on his face, Micky had felt cold and drew close him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she gently kissed his chin. They both smiled at each other, and embraced. The moon was full, and beautiful, he recalled saying as he looked up at it. She laughed and brought his face to her's. They kissed, and Ramo blushed._

Now, Ramo was far from that small farm and felt it was appropriate to feed his pokemon. They were all scattered around in the wilderness, searching for food as they felt necessary. The only one that hadn't been fed was Mortis. He would feed her eventually, but he would have to find a place where he could contain her safely.

As his mind raced to find a solution, he heard the distant sound of Rapidashes, a type of horse-pokemon that used flames to defend themselves. He quickly turned his Blitzle and began to head towards the village at full speed. He was much farther to the village than the distant herd of rapidashes, so he hoped it wasn't his worst fear, Raiders.

Raiders aren't a big problem in larger regions such as Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, and Kanto, but in a developing region like Synnove, it was major issue. Raiders are a term to describe mercenaries and pirates that would attack smaller cities and villages for their resources, burn them down and repeat. They typically leave little to no survivors and could be in and out in an instant. They primary method of travel was on horse-back. Besides raiding and pillaging, they would supplement their lifestyles with the occasional bounty-hunting.

Ramo felt tears stream down his face when he made it to the small village. Fire was eating away at the building and Micky was there, but she wasn't alive. A large weapon had taken her life, and nearly split her into two. He jumped off his pokemon and ran to her side. His fingers brushed against her skin, and as he looked up, a larger raider with an axe approached him.

The raider smiled, one gold tooth had replaced a front tooth. "Wesley?"Ramo recognized the face even without the use of his sunglasses, as his adventuring equipment was stored outside of the village. "Oh Ramo, looks like I found you." The tall raider said as he spun the axe and held it to Ramo's neck. "You know, ever since you left me to die, I have always planned revenge. I never thought you would do something as stupid as terrorism. So, I get my revenge or my troop gets the large bounty on your head. Did you know that for the last two weeks they have been steadily raising it. I think it would be a good idea to imprison you and wait for that bounty to even out a high price." Wesley laughed and kicked Ramo in his stomach.

Ramo winced in pain, and felt the ground shake beneath his body. Wesley kicked the back of his head, and Ramo felt the light going into his eyes dim. He fell down and groped at the dirt beneath him. Wesley laughed.

Aggron appeared from underneath the ground just below Ramo and raised him far above the flaming village. As it roared and prepared to kill Wesley, Wesley yelled. "If you get away from me now, me or my troops will find you. We will kill anyone you stay with; there will be no safe haven for you. If you escape, you are only being selfish!". Ramo, with his last remaining energy, returned Aggron into his pokeball and felt his consciousness slip.


	4. Chapter 4

Ramo awoke to the sensation of shaking up and down. His dark eyes drifted toward tarp that was allowing a small amount of the sun's rays in. Slowly, he realized where he was: on a carriage, on a route that would take him to the Raider's home region. He felt the cold wood brush up against his bare skin and realized he was stripped of his clothing. Furthermore, his hands were bound in rope.

Without his equipment; without his pokemon and without his hands, Ramo had no clue how he would get out of this mess, or even if he should.

Even Ramo, with his limited knowledge of the Raider culture understood how determined a raider can be when he marks his target. It wasn't a bluff when Wesley said he would chase Ramo wherever he went. Ramo thought back to the last time they had met prior to his capture.

_ Ramo was riding on his Lapras, a pokemon that had four flippers; a rocky back that seemed almost made to sit in, a blue body with a long neck, bottle shaped faced and two striking blue eyes. Lapras charged an ice beam and fired it the mist that surrounded the ocean air. Ocean spray stung in Wesley's eyes. He rubbed them and looked back at Ramo. Wesley was so much younger back then, he didn't have the yellow beard his older self had, and he looked clean. His short blond hair cropped closely to his head and his dark blue eyes contrasted against the bloodshot sclera. He grumbled, and pat Ramo on his back. "Bud, do you really think we haven't lost Archie yet?" he asked._

_ Archie was a maniac who led Team Aqua, an organization that sought to expand the sea. He and his organization managed to capture the red orb, an object that when used is capable of controlling a legendary creature that created the oceans. Meanwhile, Maxie, an insane counterpart to Archie with a group called Team Magma who seeked to expand the land came across the Blue orb, that can be used to control the legendary creature that created the land, was also discovered. When Steven Stone, the Hoenn region champion found this information, he split four pokemon league hopefuls; Ramo, Ruby, Sapphire, and Wesley, into two groups to attack the cult leaders. Ruby and Sapphire went after Maxie, while Ramo and Wesley chased after Archie._

_ Ramo looked at Wesley with his trademark stare. "It would mean the end of the world if he is gone. There are millions of people in the world that are counting on us, Wesley. If that means we have to chase this man to the ends of the earth, then so be it. I will not stand by and watch as the world is flooded and a legendary beast overtakes us all." Ramo stated simply as he turned his attention back to the mist. Wesley thought for a moment and reached for his belt. He tossed a pokeball into the air and catched it as it descended. A Butterfree, a large butterfly-like pokemon with huge red eyes and beautiful white and black wings appeared in the air. It flapped its powerful wings. The force of the wind was enough to clear up the fog. All that remained was the cool mist._

_ It all happened in an instant. Ramo just barely registered the shape of butterfree being swallowed by a creature of such an amazing size. Lapras dived deep into the water, plunging the two trainers without warning. It quickly turned, and fired a beam of intense cold from the horn on its head. The ice beam connected with something in the deep and murky water. Then the thing that swallowed Butterfree shook. The impact was enough to knock both trainers off the Lapras. The deep water was extremely dark. Ramo couldn't see a thing and neither could Wesley. Ramo quickly began to sank, as he couldn't swim._

_ Ramo felt something massive and evil flow past him. Then he felt the warmth, and the cry of Lapras. The young trainer threw his hand into his side and grabbed Lapra's pokeball. He shot it into the darknes. The red beam cut through the abyss and went straight for what seemed to be miles, and after a few moments, he felt it shake. The shaking signified that Lapras was successfully returned. Whether or not it was in one piece was yet to be found, Ramo thought to himself as he began to panic. As he sank deeper, he felt his lungs beginning to burn._

_ He could hear the thunder despite how deep he was in the ocean. He saw a red glow beneath him that etched the shape of a great and terrible monster. It outlined two yellow eyes that stared at him as if he was as insignificant as a fly. Kyogre, Ramo realized as he remembered the ancient tale, opened its massive mouth and prepared to swallow him whole._

_ When the world began, Kyogre and Groudon fought for its control. Groudon created the mountains and Kyogre the seas. Their battle only ended when a creature of even greater power emerged from the sky and sealed them into the earth and sea. Archie was able to release this horrible beast upon the world and its first kill would be Ramo._

_ Two red eyes pierced through Ramo's mind. It spoke a language that seemed so strange and so different from anything he had ever heard. "Ramo. You failed. You failed Steven Stone. You failed Wesley. You failed your brothers. You failed the world. You failed yourself. Worst of all, you failed me. I will help you, but only because I need you. Don't forget me, for I will not forget you. " Ramo understood the language, and felt a shiver run down his spine. The eyes pierced through his very soul._

_ Ramo watched as a black hand wrapped itself around the Kyogre and squeezed it with one powerful motion. The legendary creature cried in pain and turned its body. It retreated deeper into the ocean. The same hand, now much smaller slowly lifted Ramo from the ocean and circled around him to form a bubble._

_ The young boy could breathe now, and he could see through the darkness. Wesley was sinking into a red mist and his blue eyes had noticed his rising companion. Wesley reached his hand out towards Ramo, as if begging for help, but Ramo could do nothing. The last time he saw Wesley was when Sharpedo, a shark-like pokemon, ripped its jaws into the flesh of his shoulder._

_ "You will help me, Ramo Razez, and it will hurt everything and everyone you ever loved.." the ancient and eldritch voice spoke as Ramo blacked out._

The shaking stopped and the entrance of the carriage opened to reveal a young raider, clad in iron armor and holding a spear. He boarded the carriage and grabbed Ramo by his long black hair. Ramo grunted but didn't fight as he dragged him out.

Ramo saw where he was being taken. A black prison made of iron and stone. Escape was nigh impossible, and Ramo knew that.


	5. Chapter 5

The cell was spacious; it was about twelve feet wide and nine feet long. It was gray and had no decorations except for a pool of blood in the center of the room. Upon closer analysis, it was clear that it was dripping through the soft stone above.

Ramo Razez was escorted in by the raider in iron armor. He was placed so that he was both in and facing the corner. The rider pushed on Ramo's head and forced him onto his knees.

The iron raider reached at his side and produced a small hatchet. He placed it on Ramo's neck. A voice ran through his head; a voice that spoke his language but with a thick accent. "Welcome to Snara: the most secure and dangerous prison that Vallhöll has to offer. Only traitors, prisoners of war, and wanted criminals are condemned to this hell."

The axe came down as the man pulled on Ramo's thick hair. It was sharp enough to easily cut through the black stands and send Ramo's head forward. It collided with the wall, and Ramo grunted. A few moments later, Ramo could hear footsteps and then the cell door close. Slowly, he rose onto his feet and quickly scanned his surroundings.

The cell didn't even have a bed. It didn't even have anything, except for the blood. Ramo leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. With his hands still in cuffs, he saw nothing he could do but plan his escape. Just before he drifted to sleep, he heard someone knock on the cell door.

There same guard that chopped his hair off returned with a yellow jumper. He walked in and placed it in the center of the room. When Ramo turned to face him, he felt painful electric shocks run through his body. All of his hairs stood on end and he fell to the ground. His muscles shook and he twitched violently. He grunted in pain and watched as the man undid the handcuffs. Ramo's eyes drifted to the jumper as the guard walk away again. With care, Ramo rubbed his wrists. Then he went to put on the jumpsuit.

A few hours later, a guard armored from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet and a gray mask grabbed Ramo forcefully and dragged him out of the cell. All the cells, the young man noticed, was much smaller than his cell and was filled with atleast four or five residents. If the other prisoners found out of his special accommodations, Ramo would face issues.

After a few minutes of walking into a straight line, and going up a very long stairway, the guard released Ramo into what appeared to be a cafeteria. It was arranged into several square tables, each with no chairs but rather a booth that could probably sit three people per side. Seeing as Ramo must have been escorted there late, there was only one available. It was all but empty with the exception of a single man.

Like Ramo, his hair was unevenly cut but it happened a long time ago that it had begun to grow back. The man neatly kept his hair in a ball above the back of his head. Ramo thought to himself that it was a popular style for men in the Hōmu region.

His posture was calm and tall. In fact, his presence would be incredibly commanding if he wasn't so deathly thin. His black jumper indicated that at one point, he had broader shoulders and a strong frame. He had no tray.

Ramo went to the line that was serving food and waited for his turn, as there were a couple of men ahead of him. One of them eyed Ramo cautiously before leaving with a tray of gray slop. Ramo received a tray from a man with a hair-net and a dirty face. The man slopped the same gray substance onto the tray and sent Ramo on his way.

Ramo sat in front of the thin Hōmu man and made eye contact as the man looked at him. Ramo knew that he was being glared at but didn't flinch. Instead, he slid his tray towards the Hōmu man. The man glanced from the tray to the Ramo then looked around before he began to eat ravenously with his fingers.

A few moments later, the man sighed and wiped his fingers on his torso. "Yūki Hoshi. I am of region Hōmu. And your name is?" He said softly as he looked around suspiciously.

"Ramo Razez of the Hoenn region. Why haven't you been fed?" He asked as he ran his fingers through the space where his hair had been.

"I am to die of hungry. Hōmu and Vallhöl were at war a few years ago. I was one of Hōmu's generals. I was captured two years ago and sentenced a month ago. I wait to die." Yūki said as he looked down at the tray and slid it back to Ramo. "Earrings of dragon."

Ramo reached over to his ears and noticed that one piece of his equipment had not been taken. His two blue dragon gems had still been embedded in his ears. He focused on them and heard them activate. Within moments, a voice penetrated his thoughts.

_"Ramo Razez, are you actually calling?"_

_ "Latias, are you there?" Ramo thought._

_ "Well, I have nothing better to do but be on your beck and call~" The sassy female voice replied._

_ "I am imprisoned. I hid my equipment at this location, and I just need you to drop it by and send out my pokemon."_

_ "Did you really kill all those people?"_

_ "No, Latias, I didn't. You know better than that."_

_ "When I promised you I would help you Ramo, I would do it despite what. It is a debt that I will always owe you."_

Just then, a loud and vicious growl ripped through the building. Ramo realized that it belonged to Mortis. When they were examining his pokemon, one fool must have made the mistake of sending Mortis out.

The guard didn't see it coming. The inmates charged at the opportunity the growl had given them. Within moments, they were brutally taken to the ground and slaughtered. Ramo and Yūki just glanced at each other and then back as the inmates began to make a wave to the exit. They quickly joined the group.

The prisoners split into different paths, assumingly to go into different parts of the region. The Raider's version of homeland security would be there soon, and without his Pokémon or anything to identify him as a high value prisoner; he would probably be put down.

Ramo looked at Yūki and asked quietly. "Where do you think they would hide the new prisoner's belongings?" Yūki quickly jogged towards a hallway, and Ramo followed him to a large wooden door.

Yuki pointed to a locked door and then back at Ramo. Ramo charged forward and smashed into the door. After a few tackles, the door finally cracked. Ramo kicked it in. Inside was his clothing and his Pokeballs. There were five to be accounted for, but the black and silver masterball that held Mortis was nowhere to be found.

Ramo sighed as he threw the orange jumpersuit off his body and slid his red armored shirt over his head. Over the shirt, he put on his black hoodie. He then slid on his protective black jeans, his stealth socks, and his running shoes. Finally, over his head he placed his trademark fireball baseball cap. He checked to ensure both his earrings on and realized he had forgotten his dragon-styled belt. The rest of his equipment was stored close to the village in Synovve region.

He turned and realized that Wesley had walked into the room. "Ramo.." Wesley said as he stroked his blond beard. "You are not getting away. This is where your story ends. You will die."

"I didn't mean to leave you behind, I swear." Ramo screamed as he saw Mortis' masterball attached to his outer coat.

Ramo quickly took note of his enemy's armor. He had a thick helmet that was strapped under his chin. Besides being round, it had no particular features. His armor was had an etched ab plate, something Ramo found a little cliché, and broad shoulder guards. His arms were bare, and he wore plated leggings, with sharp boots. Overall, it could be worse.

Ramo ran at him, and then activated his running shoes. The extra burst of air allowed him to flip over him as he swung a heavy arm. Narrowly avoiding the blow, Ramo twisted his body and landed behind Wesley. Two hits to the kidney followed by an elbow to the side of the head seemed to have little to no effect on Wesley. Rather, it seemed like the steel armor only put bruises on his hands. Wesley laughed and gave a swift kick to Ramo's chest.

Ramo hit the ground hard from the impact, and reached for Aggron's pokeball. "Don't do it. Do you really want to force your pokemon to kill someone?" Wesley mocked.

Ramo slid his belt off and stood up. His stance was low, and his fist came up to guard the upper part of his body. Wesley then pulled an axe from the wall. "I however, have no such restraint." Wesley raised the axe and made his way slowly to the young man. Ramo thought quickly rolled out of the way as it came crashing down onto the ground. He jumped off the handle for height with one leg before tucking it in and kicking at Wesley's face with his other. Wesley grunted when he felt his nose crack. Ramo landed on both feet squarely.

Wesley swung the axe up and nearly cut off Ramo's heads if he had not swung his body backwards. Now that he was on the ground, Ramo brought both his legs around Wesley's head and torso, and brought them in to take Wesley to the ground.

Wesley hit the ground with a thud and the axe went sliding. Ramo kneed Wesley in the ribs and as he rolled over, stomped on his neck. Ramo moved quickly to the axe and lifted it.

_Kill him! Kill Him! KILL HIM! KILL THAT MAN!_

Ramo heard a familiar and ancient voice scream into his ears. He shuddered and denied it. The axe fell to the ground.

Wesley stood and turned to face him, and for a moment, he seemed to realize that Ramo may not be his enemy. That was until, Mortis' head came crashing through the soft stone ceiling and ripped at Wesley's body.

The masterball rolled over to Ramo's foot. He picked it up, and looked away from the grisly sight. He returned the feasting Mortis.

A few minutes of trying to transverse the prison rewarded Ramo when he came to entrance. Snowflakes descended from the heavens and landed on the cold dirt below. The battered young man looked up at the cloudy sky and couldn't help but to feel tears stream down his face. He decided to begin his path back to the Synnove region.


	6. Chapter 6

The screen faded away into black. The young girl had to watch the same news story twice. She couldn't believe it, first her childhood crush murdered countless people, and now he broke into Snara Prison and released all the inmates into Vallöll.

_ Whatever happened to the young boy who would do anything to protect those who couldn't protect themselves? I wouldn't be myself if it not had been for that boy. _The girl thought to herself as her thin fingers ran through the width of her hair.

A green bird, which stood at about six inches with dull red accented feathers landed on the girl's hand as she stretched her arm out to catch it.

Natu, the girl thought to herself, always had an amazing sense of timing.

_Winona wants you, and she doesn't seem very happy._

_ But it's my day off!_

_ Trust me, what is going on is vastly more important that your lazy day._

_ Argh…Fine, at least it will keep my thoughts off of him._

_ Who?_

_ No one._

The girl's eyes glanced at the beautifully crafted wings displayed on her wall. They were in the process of being decorated, as brown wings covered their mechanical frame.

Not yet, she thought.

A large brown and yellow Pokemon landed a few from the girl's front door. Its black beady eyes flicked from left to right, and waited a few moments. Impatient as always, it let out a cry to alert its trainer.

_You hear that? It is time to go. Get off your lazy, brooding and moody butt and let's get g- _The Natu was interrupted from its psychic speak with a prompt return from the young girl. She returned the Pokeball back to the side of her leg and with one motion, turned around and headed to the front door.

Before she could even get door, the Pidgeot knocked furiously on the door with its talon. She opened the door, slipped out and closed it.

Her Pidgeot took a few steps back before it bowed down so that she could get on the saddle that was attached to its back. Before she got on, however, she reached into the saddle and removed a decorative mask that would only cover up the upper portion of her face. It would protect her eyes from debris and had several functions which included; tactical awareness scanner, Pokedex, encyclopedia and a communication device.

Once the mask was adjusted snugly, she gracefully boarded the bird and allowed it to take off.

The girl loved the feeling of the wind rushing past her face and though her long hair. She almost wished that the way to Fortree gym was longer, because she arrived there in what felt like no time.

The gym was always a marvel to behold, with its elaborate statues of flying pokemon and huge stairways. From that height, the girl could see Winona as small speck. The girl instructed her Pidgeot to land in front of the older woman.

Winona was the city of Fortree Gym's leader, an important rank to hold, and has been since she was sixteen years old. Now, she was in her older twenties, but still burned with the enthusiasm that had her picked at such a young age by her predecessor. She stood at an impressive stature of six and half feet tall, with long lavender her that extended past her hips. She still had the same yet endearing goggles that she had when she was younger.

Her baggy outfit remained the same; she always did favor function over fashion after all. Ramo once said it was all her quirks that made her even more attractive.

The girl was snapped out her train of thought by the sound of Winona's sigh. Her voice usually carried a melody, but as she spoke to the younger girl, one could detect a solemn edge. "Fay, Bugsy and his assistances haven't left their gym stations in over two weeks. The doors are locked, and mysterious noises have been heard occurring at night. Normally, the Johto region wouldn't ask a Hoenn gym leader to assist in their affairs, but Gold hadn't returned from chasing after that traitor and…"

"I'll do it." Fay interrupted with zeal. She had been waiting for a chance to prove herself to Winona, and this seemed a better chance than any.

"Listen Fay, once you break into that gym, none of you equipment will work. Kanto's policy of technology free battling for gym completion has recently passed in Johto and disarming the equipment disrupters could take weeks. So if you get in any kind of trouble, any at all, I want you to turn around and run." Winona stated carefully to the young girl and placed her hands on girl's plumaged shoulders for emphasis.

Fay nodded slowly and turned back to her Pidgeot. "I won't waste any time. I'll get to Johto at top speed." She said as she leaped onto the bird Pokemon. The brown bird spreads its wings and began to take off into the air.

As they traveled the several hours that it took to travel from Hoenn to Johto, Fay began to go over the facts in her mask.

_Bugsy was a bug type gym leader whose gym was located in Azalae town. He was world renowned for his expertise in all things creepy and crawly. Speaking of creepy, was Gold really going after Ramo? Last time they met, they bumped heads but she could never see Gold actually trying to bring Ramo to what could be his execution. Ramo couldn't have done all those terrible things. Could he? _

After musing to herself about how drastically her life had changed and then falling asleep safely at a low altitude, Pidgeot arrived at the destination. Azalea town was small, hidden away in the southern part of Johto. There was not much to see, so Fay walked straight to the gym. With one powerful kick, she brought the door down and saw to her distress, that it was almost completely dark.

She walked in carefully, and noticed that her mask stopped scanning within a few feet of the now desolate gym. However, her eyes did slowly adjust to the darkness. There was a large pit in front of her, and there were three spider-like contraptions that she could pick from. She picked one and walked towards it when she felt something crack under her shoe. She looked down and realized that she had stepped on a bone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sensation was lost in both of his hands. His breath escaped his lips and appeared like smoke as it spread into the air. Frost clung desperately at his eyebrows; he couldn't feel his toes and his body was shivering rapidly. It was easier to ignore the miserable conditions when the young man could focus on the task of hand.

Step by step, he began to scale the large boulders that lead to a cliff a several feet over the ground. His feet pounded at the ground with each foot that he ascended, and his arms struggled to pull his weak and injured body up. "Just a few more feet to go" he spoke softly to himself before he felt his foot slip.

His body traveled suddenly but his reflexes were faster. One tanned and calloused hand snatched a rough rock and he held himself up. He didn't waste any time as he finally ascended the cliff and saw his destination.

Smoke billowed from the entrance of the cave. He covered his face with his hands and made his way inside. There was a small campfire in the center, and next to it, sat a girl who was staring out of the cave

The girl squealed when she saw Ramo Razez. She was about a foot shorter than him. Her hair was cut short, but two pieces stuck out and resembled ears. She had soft pink eyes, pale skin and a small mouth. Her body was thin, and looked even thinner in the dress she wore. Her dress was a bright red with white symbols that run down her sleeves. Ramo's eyes went wide when she touched him and he pushed her away.

"You're physical." He said incredously.

"I've been working on it for you." She said with a wink as she reached out and took a hold of his hands. "Now we can be together forever and always." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Ramo felt his hands crush under her grip.

"Did you bring the equipment, Latias?" Ramo asked, in an effort to change the topic. It was hard for him to believe that the beautiful woman in front of him was actually a Pokemon. Not just a pokemon, however, but a legendary. One that is so rare, many don't even consider it to be real.

It was both a psychic type, and a dragon type. She could read his mind, and even see through his eyes if she so choo- "Are you really that surprised to feel my skin?" She interrupted his very thoughts. Her palm suddenly touched his cheek. "I want to be your wife, you know. That's why I gave you those earrings. So we could always be in touch."

Ramo felt his cheeks burn immensely but took a deep breath as he looked over to the corner. All of his adventuring equipment was put on a perfectly balanced pile. "Thanks for bringing my stuff." He walked over and kneeled over his belongings. With one hand, he removed the sunglasses from the pile and slid them over his face.

"Give up on this stupid atoning business. Do you really think that proving your innocence will change anything? They'll kill you and if they kill you, I w- I will…I wil-"She began before the young man held her head to his chest.

His hand flowed down her back and stopped at the base of her back. "Laty, I won't , I won't die any time soon. I can promise that." He said lowly. She glared back up at him and formed a strange purple ball of energy in right hand. "I'll kill them. I'll kill them all. No one will stop me from being with you." Latias said as she raised her right hand and fired the ball into the icy air. Then she turned and smiled back at the young man. "But don't worry. I would never hurt you, dear. You're mine and I don't hurt what's mine." Ramo swallowed hard and nodded.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked away from him and stared at the roaring flame. "Well… The infection that infested your Salamence, it is similar to the Shadow Incident. I have heard stories of man named Wes who was able to purify pokemon that had its heart shut away. If you can figure out how to convince him that you are innocent, he can help you with Salamence, and maybe even clear your name." She said softly.

When she finished, she was staring at the fire. Silence filled the room. "I was hoping that you would come with me. If everyone thinks you're a murderer or a maniac, then maybe I could finally have you all to myself. We could be together like I've always wanted." Latias said under her breath. She turned and saw Ramo as he finished putting on the rest of equipment.

He slid the bandanna over his face and looked out to the world. His sunglasses' heads up display showed a map of where he was and how to travel to the Orre region. From there, he was sure that could track down a man as famous as Wes, if Latias' story was true. He began to walk towards the exit when a soft hand pushed him back.

Latias pulled the bandanna down and kissed his lips. He shut his eyes, and submitted to the sensation for a moment before he pulled back and realized her wings had sprouted from her back. He glared at her. "That isn't okay, Latias..". " But Ramo, didn't you like it?" Ramo's sunglasses flashed a danger symbol and he pulled Latias and slammed her into the wall. Not a few moments later, and ice beam appeared from the outside and struck Ramo. His body went flying and he felt his body beginning to freeze. It had hit his torso and his armor could do nothing to prevent the temperature change.

Latias cried out and ran to his side. The side of the cave was ripped open by a huge crystal-like being with three yellow dots for eyes. It stared them down. "Regice…" Ramo choked out.


End file.
